


Incidents of a "Secret" Marriage

by AU_Ruler



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future AU, Kinda?, M/M, Miscommunication, Not Really Secret Relationship, Original Characters - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sexual References, Very fluffy, because of course it did, it was supposed to be purely crack but then it got serious, rwby and np are just dense, switching POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler
Summary: Nora marries Ren. Pyrrha marries Ilia. And Jaune marries Cardin. Nora and Ren have Ahio. Pyrrha and her wife have twins Cassandra and Helenus. Jaune and Cardin have Cherry.Jaune and Cardin are sure all their friends know about their life together. They don't. Not all of them.





	Incidents of a "Secret" Marriage

It took a while, but sometime during their last year of school Cardin had, as Russel put it, ‘pulled his head outta his ass’ and asked Jaune out. Four years later, and they were getting married. It was a small affair; only Jaune’s family, Cardin’s team, and Velvet. More people would have been there, but all Jaune’s friends were busy at the time. Ren and Nora just had their son. Pyrrha was on a mission with Weiss and Yang. Ruby and Penny were on their honeymoon. Blake was on Menagerie, helping her father. Still, they’d waited long enough. And they were both happy with the small wedding. It allowed them to focus more on each other. That’s what mattered.

The way their hands shook as they slipped the rings onto each other’s fingers. How Jaune had beamed like the sun at Cardin. And how Cardin’s voice had been choked, holding back tears as he repeated his vows. All the congratulations flying over their heads, distracted by each other. Distracted by the thought that _ they were married _. Their first dance as husbands slow. Second filled with laughter as Jaune teased Cardin for stepping on his feet.

All of it, implanted in their memories. Framed in as many pictures.

☼

They’d been married only two months when the first incident happened.

Sun and Neptune had invited them to a bar for drinks with Pyrrha and Ilia. At first Cardin didn’t want to go. But Jaune flashed him a smile, and before he knew it they were meeting Neptune outside the building.

“Hey guys,” Neptune greeted them when they walked up. “Pyrrha and Ilia are already inside.”

“Yeah, remember this is a public place,” Sun said with a teasing smirk, “So no goo-goo eyes.”

“Fuck off, Sun,” Jaune laughed.

“You remember it, to,” Cardin reminded him, causing Sun to splutter much to Jaune’s further amusement.

☼

Ilia’s eyes were drawn to the bar’s door by laughter. The boys were walking in together. Cardin with them, just as Neptune had said. Next to her, Pyrrha seemed surprised.

“You really didn’t think he’d come?” Ilia asked her.

“I didn’t,” Pyrrha admitted. “He never seemed to like crowds.”

Ilia hummed, eyes not leaving them. There was something incredibly fond in the way Cardin watched Jaune. It was the same way she’d sometimes catch Pyrrha looking at her. Next to Cardin, Jaune laughed at something Neptune said. She shook her head, and turned back to her wife. After a few seconds the boys joined them. Though, to her surprise, Jaune wasn’t with them. The surprise only lasted a few seconds before he showed up, a fruity alcohol in one hand and a soda in the other. He set the soda down in front of Cardin, who nodded at him with a smile.

“If I’d known you’d get the girly drink I would’ve ordered for you,” Sun spoke to Jaune, a teasing lilt to his voice. “It’s only right for the boy to get the drinks.”

Jaune barked out a laugh. “I’m sorry, was I supposed to get you something?”

Neptune laughed into his beer as Sun gaped playfully. “Cardin’s a bad influence on you,” Sun told Jaune.

“Don’t drag me into your squabbles.” Cardin glared at Sun over his drink, but Jaune only laughed again.

Pyrrha went up to grab them both a third drink after that, distracting her from the rest of the conversation. By the time Pyrrha returned, Ilia clued back into their conversation. Cardin wasn’t there anymore. “Where’s Cardin?” she asked the group.

“More drinks!” Neptune declared. Ilia nodded in understanding. This would be Sun and Neptune’s third drink as well.

“This makes you two girls, you know,” Jaune informed the other two boys, starting up another round of laughter and banter. Ilia glanced to the bar. Cardin was looking their way. Though, when Ilia followed his line of sight it looked more like his eyes were on Jaune. She frowned.

“I think he likes him,” Ilia whispered to Pyrrha, nodding her head toward Cardin.

Pyrrha looked at her confusedly, expression seeming blurry. “No,” she denied, eyes going to Cardin as he walked back. “Why?”

Ilia shrugged. “He’s getting him a drink?”

“He’s getting drinks for all of them,” Pyrrha pointed out. And Pyrrha knew that she had a point. Her wife’s words still wormed their way into her half-coherent thoughts, though. She watched as Cardin gently set a soda in front of Jaune. Was there a possibility he liked Jaune?

“I guess,” Ilia shrugged. Absently, she looked toward the dance floor. “Wanna dance?”

With a smile, Pyrrha took her hand and followed her.

☼

“Soda?” Jaune complained when Cardin placed the drink in front of him.

“Yeah. You’re cut off,” Cardin told him, reclaiming his seat next to him.

“But you got them beer,” Jaune took a sad sip of his new drink.

Cardin raised an eyebrow, “You have work tomorrow.”

“So do they,” Jaune grumbled.

“And? _ You’re _ the one I care about,” Cardin told him. The puppy eyes Jaune was doing faded as Cardin turned to him, being replaced by a faint blush. Chuckling came from the other side of their table. It was dutifully ignored.

“... Fine,” Jaune said, though he still pouted.“You just don’t want me to get drunk so I don’t embarrass you,” he grumbled quietly.

Cardin smirked. “You’ve caught me,” he said as he took a drink of his own soda.

“Embarrass you?” Neptune questioned. “Wait…”

Jaune nodded, confirming the unasked question. He’d been told he was an unabashedly flirty drunk. And that translated into a _ whole _ lot of pda toward Cardin. At his admittance, Neptune laughed. “I’ve heard you’re the same,” Jaune told him, tone accusing.

“Sun!” Neptune gasped, turning to glare half-heartedly at his own husband.

Sun gave him a cheeky and not at all apologetic grin.

By the time Cardin decided to pull Jaune from the building, Pyrrha and Ilia had already grabbed a cab. Which showed just how late it’d gotten. Ilia was quite the night owl, Jaune knew. So he threw a quick goodbye and apology for suddenly leaving to Sun and Neptune, and let Cardin drag him out.

☼

It was a year after their wedding that they had Cherry. From the moment she was born Cardin knew she’d look more like Jaune. A fact he was more than happy about. He knew his husband had the good looks of the family. Though, he wasn't too bad looking, either.

Barely a few months later, like a weird conga line, Pyrrha and Ilia had their twins. Jaune had laughed at the coincidence, happily telling them maybe their kids will be on the same team if they all go to Beacon. (They'd already figured Cherry would go, but they also decided they wouldn't push it on her. Not like Cardin’s dad had done to him.) Pyrrha had also laughed and agreed; maybe his daughter would.

Years after, the second incident happened.

“Ren,” Cardin met the man at the door. He glanced behind him. “Cherry?

Ren smirked at him, eyebrows raising. “Hello?”

“I said that,” Cardin argued. “Basically.” A door opened behind Ren, and Cardin looked toward it, hoping it was his four year old. It was Nora.

“Ren…?” She questioned her husband, shotting a glare past him to Cardin.

“He’s here for Cherry,” Ren explained, turning to her for a second. “Would you get her, please?”

Nora gave him a confused look, and glanced back at Cardin before going to find Cherry and Ahio.

Cardin followed her with his eyes, confused. Did she still hold a grudge for him being a jerk to Jaune during their first year at Beacon? It was a long time to hold a grudge. And if she did, then why had she never said anything about their marriage? Maybe they’d finally decided to trust Jaune’s judgement, even if they didn’t agree with it. Or they were just waiting for him to mess up. The thought made him shift between his feet. Ren seemed fine with it. Nora was different, though. He still remembers when Jaune told him Nora’d actually threatened to break his legs. Still, it’s been twelve years. That’s a long time to hold a grudge. Though Cardin couldn’t rightly say anything about it. He'd held a grudge toward his father for years, and even now it would flare up at times. Maybe that's what that was. But it's not like he ever did anything toward her. Only Jaune, and almost Pyrrha that one time. She must be really protective of her leader. That's the only thing that would make sense, given how long he'd been in a romantic relationship with Jaune. Yeah, that was it. 

The thought made him smile. It was nice, knowing his husband’s friends cared so much about him.

“Cardin?” Ren’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked, Ren was looking at him curiously. Apparently he'd zoned out. Cardin hummed, to let him know he was listening, and Ren stepped to the side. “Do you want to come in?” The way he said it let Cardin knew it wasn't he first time he'd asked.

Awkwardly, Cardin smiled in apology. He also shook his head. “I'm good.”

Ren looked back to where Nora’d gone minutes ago. “I’m gonna check on them.”

Cardin nodded, leaning against the porch railing when the door closed. Maybe it would’ve been better to go in. But he felt better out here.

☼

“Why is he here?” Nora questioned Ren when he walked into the room.

“For Cherry,” Ren told her again. Cherry turned to him, and she smiled as she helped Ahio put the toys away.

“But _ why _?” Nora asked.

Ren frowned at her, confused. “Why wouldn’t he?” She _ was _ his daughter, afterall.

“I don’t- I just-” Nora sighed, “I thought Jaune would pick her up.”

He shrugged. “Must be busy.”

“Yeah,” Nora agreed, though she still didn’t understand why he’d sent Cardin of all people. Sure, those two had eventually formed an odd friendship. But still. She shrugged to herself, staying with Ahio as Ren took Cherry. Single parenting must be difficult. Maybe Cardin helped. Or maybe- Nora frowned. Nah. 

☼

When Ren reopened the front door, Cherry was quick to run out. She jumped into Cardin’s arms, who caught her without hesitation. Wide, matching smiles were on their faces.

“Hey girl,” Cardin greeted her.

“Where’s mommy?” she asked him, looking past to the car.

“He’s at work,” Cardin whispered conspiratorially.

Cherry lit up. “So we’ll be home alone?”

Cardin laughed. While she loved both of them, she always loved to be with him. It made his heart warm in a way he couldn’t describe.

He turned to take her to the car. When he did, Cherry turned to wave behind him. “T’anks, Ren! Bye!”

“Bye,” Ren replied. After a second, the door closed behind them.

“Did you have fun?” Cardin asked Cherry as she buckled herself in the back of his truck.

“Uh-huh!” Cherry told him, meeting his eye in the mirror once the buckle clicked. When the truck started, she began a recount of her day. Cardin smiled to himself as he drove, listening to her talk. Every so often his eyes would briefly glance to his rear mirror, just to see the way his daughter’s eyes lit up as she spoke. Already she reminded him so much of Jaune.

And there was that heat again. Settled deep in his chest.

☼

When the third incident happened, they’d taken Cherry out for icecream. They weren’t even aware of the incident happening.

It was just the three of them. The day was cool enough that not many people were out. Or, not out at an icecream parlor.

Cardin smiled at Jaune, who was wiping icecream from their daughter’s mouth. Much to her chagrin.

“What?” Jaune paused to frown at him.

‘Nothing.” Cardin turned back to his bowl.

“Don’t say it.” Jaune pointed a finger at him, eyes narrowed. A huge droplet of vanilla fell to Cherry’s dress. Without looking, Jaune wiped it up. “It’s not because of the cone.”

“Say what?” Cardin smirked into his chocolate.

Jaune looked at him flatly until Cardin looked up. When Cardin did, it was with a smile. With a straight face, Jaune reached over and flicked his arm.

“Ow!” Cardin dramatically grabbed his forearm, cradling it to his chest with a pout. The action to Cherry laugh. In response, Cardin’s lips twitched until he quietly joined in the laughter.

“I don’t know why I put up with you two,” Jaune shook his head with a long-suffering sigh. But he was smiling, too.

☼

Laughter drew Yang’s attention away from Weiss being handed their icecreams. An elbow to her side brought it back. “Thanks,” she mumbled, taking the cone. Her eyes drifted back to the table. Jaune and Cherry were there, along with someone else. Some who looked _ so _ familiar, but she had to be wrong. She blinked. Blinked again when the image didn’t change. “Is that Cardin?” 

“What?” Weiss looked up at her.

“Is that Cardin?” She repeated, pointing to him.

Weiss turned her head to where Yang pointed. “Yeah,” Weiss confirmed. “They’ve been spending a lot of time together.”

Yang nodded in agreement/ Absently she licked her cone as the orange sherbert began to melt. As they watched, Jaune covered Cherry’s eyes with one hand, using the other to flip Cardin off. To their surprise, Cardin only smirked. But then he lifted up a spoon laden with icecream, and launched it directly at Jaune. That seemed closer to what they remembered from their first year of Beacon. They expected Jaune to take Cherry and leave after that. He didn’t. Instead he removed his hand from Cherry’s eyes and launched his own spoonful at Cardin.

Both girls were ready to interfere at that point. Especially when Cardin, eyes wide, swiped a hand down his face, both removing the icecream and revealing a dangerous smirk. His lips moved, but they were too far away to hear what he said. Then Cardin stood up. He slowly walked around the table and to Jaune. His bowl of icecream in hand. Jaune’s eyes widened and he shook his head, hands up. Defensive. The position was ignored, though, and Cardin came to a stop in front of him. For a moment he simply looked down at him. Even taking a second to look toward Cherry. Yang thought it looked like he winked at her.

Then he shoved the bowl into Jaune’s face.

Weiss almost moved to his aid then, but Cherry let out a peal of laughter that had Yang hold her back. With a huff, Weiss looked to Yang. A ‘why’ was on her tongue, but then a second laugh rang out. They looked back in surprise to see Cardin with icecream dripping from his hair and Jaune laughing with Cherry. Even more surprising, Cardin didn’t look mad. Instead his face held the same humour they could hear from Jaune and Cherry. Their eyes found each other again, mirrors of confusion.

Finally, Yang turned away. “Let’s just… go.”

Weiss nodded dumbly, following her. Eventually her brain caught up. “We’re telling Blake, right?”

“Definitely,” Yang confirmed.

☼

Jaune’s laughter petered out, and Cardin smiled at him. Without a thought, he leaned down the inch required to press his lips against Jaune’s. They were cold. Either from actually eating the icecream, or wearing it. Cardin wasn’t sure. He also didn’t think it mattered. Either way, they’d be warmed soon.

On the other side of the table, Cherry made a complaining noise. Cardin reached over, feeling around until his hand covered his eyes. Against his lips, he felt Jaune smile.

☼

The fourth incident was confusing for both parties involved.

It was one of those moments where Jaune and Ruby were able to hang out. Alone. Just the two of them. Their lives were busy enough that these moments felt pretty rare anymore.

Both of them were able to take a break today. To just sit and talk together. Hours had passed. They were still giggling, but time was coming up. Jaune would have to return home soon. Maybe that’s why he changed the subject so abruptly, once he got his laughter under control.

“What are you doing next Friday night?”

“I’m going to a couples event with Penny that day.” Ruby smiled apologetically. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jaune told her genuinely. He rested his head in his palm, and sighed. “It sounds fun. Wish I could join, but I don’t think Cardin would enjoy an event with a bunch of strangers.”

Ruby frowned at him. “You can’t go.” It was a statement, but her confusion turned it into a question. She felt bad that he couldn’t join. But it _ was _ a couples event.

“I know,” Jaune said, frowning in his own confusion. Didn’t he say he couldn’t?

“Yeah…” She trailed off, nodding. The confusion still ran through her mind. Why would he consider going despite being single? Why’d he mention Cardin? At some point she’d have to help him find a date. Even if it was just a one-night thing, it might do him some good. Maybe he’d even meet someone nice. A girl who could help him raise Cherry. Or a boy. Did he even like boys? “Do you like boys?”

Her eyes widened as she realized she’d actually asked that. There were multiple beats of silence. Through them all, Ruby wished she could melt into her seat. Then Jaune laughed. Loud and sudden. It was like a breath of air, and Ruby let out a relieved sigh.

“Of course?” he said between laughs. Obviously he did. Why else would he of married Cardin?

His tone said the answer should be obvious, and Ruby felt more confused than before. Had he dated a guy before or something? The only person Ruby could remember him ever dating was Pyrrha. And that was just during the last half of their first year, and a few months into the second year. After that he seemed more focused on school. Though, now that she thought about it, maybe he had a fling with Neptune? There was a short while where they seemed closer than normal. Or maybe it was after Beacon. No, since Beacon he had spent a lot of time near Cardin. Which was odd. Unless they’d just become that good of friends? Maybe.

Yeah.

It would make sense. That was good. Cardin seemed to be less of an ass after that first year. Ruby hoped he was a good friend.

Jaune stared at her curiously. She’d been silent for a minute or two, aura flashing wildly. Guilt. Confusion. Disappointment. More confusion. Finally it settled on a calm joy. It was a state she was in often these days. That thought made him smile. It felt nice to know his friends were happy. His eyes strayed to the clock on the wall. Almost eight. “Shit, I gotta go.” He looked at her apologetically.

With a smile she waved him off. He smiled gratefully, laying down some money while saying a quick goodbye and hugging her on his way out. Tonight was Cardin’s turn to read to Cherry. And Jaune hated missing it. His husband always did all the voices. Cardin’s dramatics practically gave his reading a soul. One that sucked you into the story, right in the midst of the action with the characters.

Seeing the way Cherry watched him, and he in turn watched her, was another good reason to not miss it. He smiled to himself as he made home.

☼

Jaune made it home in time to catch the last half of the chapter. Cardin’s voice floated out of Cherry’s room, high pitched as the main character explained to her parents that she had to return to her true home. When Jaune entered the room, he saw Cherry staring up at Cardin. Her aura was swirling, pink and calm. Sleepy. Moments like this were highly treasured by Jaune. No one else got to see Cardin like this. Got to see how Cardin gently pressed his lips to Cherry’s forehead, pulling the covers closer over her.

Quietly Jaune tiptoed over to Cherry, murmuring his own good night against her hair. Then he followed Cardin out the door. He sent a last look to her. A cherry blossom night light gave the room a soft pink glow that combined with her aura. It was something gentle. Cardin closed the door silently. When his eyes met Jaune’s, they smiled together. Soft and gentle like the glow of Cherry’s room.

“How was the play date?” Cardin asked him, just as he always did after these outings.

“It wasn’t a play date,” Jaune denied, his usual response. It was tradition at this point.

Together they walked to the kitchen. Jaune moved to fill two mugs, one with tea and one with hot chocolate. He handed the chocolate to Cardin. For a little while they simply sipped their drinks. Eventually, though, Jaune brought up his time with Ruby.

“They know we’re married, right?” Jaune asked, his eyes watching the middle distance. Cardin made a confused noise, and Jaune turned to him. “I’m not sure if Ruby knows we’re married.”

“Why not?” Cardin questioned.

“She mentioned a couples night, and then apologized that I couldn’t go…” Jaune trailed off, frowning to himself.

Cardin nodded. “Did you tell her you couldn’t?”

“Well, yeah. But the way she said it, she was apologizing before I even said I couldn’t.”

They stayed silent again, thinking.

“Ren knows,” Cardin said. “Sun and Neptune, too.”

“They do. But what about the others?” Jaune pointed out. Cardin hummed. Then he shrugged. Letting out a sigh, Jaune shrugged as well. “They should.”

Cardin nodded his agreement.

☼

“There’s something weird between Jaune and Cardin,” Ruby told Penny when she got home.

“There is?” Penny tilted her head in confusion.

“Yeah,” Ruby nodded, pursing her lips. “I think they might be in a relationship.”

“Are they not?” Penny questioned. She’d been under the impression they were for years. Maybe she was wrong.

“No,” Ruby said. Though she didn’t sound so sure of it anymore.

☼

Of course, all the little incidents eventually culminated to the final one.

Enough time had passed that Jaune almost forgot about the odd moment with Ruby. Apparently she hadn’t.

Teams RWBY and JNPR were meeting up today. Jaune had brought Cardin with him, leaving Cherry with Penny and Ilia. As well as Ahio and Ilia and Pyrrha’s twins. This was always an adults-only event. Because it could get crazy. Like now.

The teams had practically backed him into a corner with Cardin. Which is something he’d be fine with. If it was him doing the pushing. And they were _ alone _. Now, it just made him feel awkward.

“What are you guys doing?” Jaune asked, looking back to check on Cardin.

“We’re asking the questions here,” Nora told him, eyes narrowed. It reminded him of when Sun and Neptune were only junior detectives. Memories that sat in a hazy place of good and bad. Almost like the ones of Cardin bullying him. Just- better.

“Yeah,” Yang backed her up, and it strengthened the memory. He swallowed. Suddenly he felt more nervous than before. For a moment he felt fingers against his back. They reminded him someone else was there. Someone who would stand with him. Even if they were nervous, too.

He straightened up, so he was one of the tallest in the room. “What is it, guys?”

“You two have been around each other a lot,” Nora started, doing her best to point at both of them.

“Yeah. Why do you spend so much time with Cardin?” Ruby asked, aura suspicious.

“I-” Jaune started. The question tossed him from nervous to confused like a bullet. “_ What _?”

“You spend an awful lot of time around Cardin,” Yang repeated. She seemed just as suspicious as her sister. Though, now that Jaune looked around, everyone’s aura was suspicious. Everyone except Ren.

“Ren?” Jaune looked past the girls. But Ren only shrugged helplessly.

“Don’t try to worm out of this,” Nora warned him, cutting Ren off as he was about to speak. “Answer the question.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Jaune asked instead. He glanced to Cardin, hoping he would have a clue. But his husband only gave him a helpless look, shrugging just as Ren had. 

Cardin took a good look past him. Why would they ask that? There was no reason to. Absently, his hand reached for Jaune, who took it without question. The action garnered widened eyes from Weiss. Unless- He frowned. The conversation they’d had a while ago. His eyes met Jaune’s. “They might _ not _ know.”

“Shit,” Jaune cursed. “Seriously?”

Cardin nodded.

“_ How _?” He wondered, but Cardin could only shrug again.

“What are you doing?” Nora poked him. “What don’t we know?”

“There’s something going on between them,” Weiss said, voice certain. “They’re in a relationship.”

“Seriously?” Yang looked back at her before turning back to Jaune, mouth open. “_ Seriously _?”

Her voice was highly disbelieving, and it made Cardin prickle. “Seriously,” he repeated. “Is that a problem?”

“Is it?” Yang repeated, taking a step toward him.

Behind her, Ren dragged a hand down his face. Jaune felt the desire to do the same. But Yang’s aura flared dangerously as she took her step. And barely a second had passed before he felt Cardin push him to the side.

“I didn’t _ think _ there was,” Cardin took a step closer to her, and Yang matched it.

“Guys,” Jaune pleaded, reaching for Cardin. He watched as Weiss did the same for Yang.

“Well you were wrong,” Yang’s eyes narrowed.

“What do you have against me?” Cardin asked, throwing his arm out to the side.

“You’re an asshole,” Yang snapped.

Cardin paused, mouth open and eyes narrowed. “During our _ first year _ at Beacon. It’s been a long time since then, Yang.”

“And? People don’t always change.”

“Some do.”

“So what, you have? I don’t believe it,” Yang shook her head. “You’re not good enough for him. I don’t trust you.”

At that, Cardin scoffed. “You’re right. I’m not good enough. Not now or ever. But he decided I was. _ You _ ,” Cardin poked her shoulder, “may not trust me. But that doesn’t matter to me. _ Jaune _ trust me. That’s enough. Always has been. Always will be.”

“Car,” Jaune breathed. It had taken two years back at Beacon for Jaune to fully trust Cardin. Every moment, he was glad that trust had happened. He wished his friends would learn to trust Cardin as well. His eyes wandered to Ren. At least some of his friends trusted Cardin.

Yang shook her head. “No.” She moved her hand between Cardin and Jaune. “I don’t trust this.” Next to her, Blake nodded her agreement.

“You don’t have to trust me,” Cardin said. He pointed back to Jaune. “_ Trust him. _ Trust his judgement.”

Yang looked between them again. Finally, she took a step back. But Blake stepped forward.

“_ I _ can’t,” Blake looked to Jaune. “I’m sorry. But you have a child. How can you let Cardin be around her? I know you became friends in Beacon, but dating _ him _? Is he really a good influence for Cherry?”

“Ex_ cuse _ me?” Jaune frowned, disbelieving. Now he took an angry step forward. There was no reason to bring Cherry into the conversation. And to insinuate that Cardin would be a bad influence for her? As far as Jaune was concerned, he was a great influence on her. Cherry loved him. _ So much _ . “What the _ fuck _ is that supposed to mean?”

Cardin took a step back. Blake’s words hit, but he couldn’t let them lie. Not right now. Not with the way Jaune’s eyes flashed as he stepped toward Blake. He grabbed Jaune’s arm. “Jaune- no.”

The sudden hand around his arm stopped Jaune from getting closer. He growled in annoyance. “Let go.”

“No,” Cardin said, lowering his voice. It made Jaune turn to him. Fire burned in Jaune’s eyes, and for a moment it felt like that fire burned in Cardin’s chest. But not hot or angry. Protective. His breath stuttered for a moment. There weren’t many moments that made Jaune get like this toward him. Fiercely protective. But whenever they happened, it always took Cardin’s breath away. Why someone so bright could get like this for him, he’d never know. Finally he swallowed, keeping his voice low as he talked. “It was directed toward me. I can handle it.”

“You shouldn’t have to. She has no right to talk like that,” Jaune argued.

“She doesn’t know. None of them do,” Cardin glanced toward them. The seven girls looked on with faces of varying degrees of confusion. “It surprised them, and they lashed out. It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

Cardin shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. Either way, I deserve it.”

Jaune’s face grew stony in seconds. He jabbed a finger at Cardin’s chest. “To hell you do.”

He smiled sadly, and shrugged again. “They weren’t able to get it out when we started dating. Might as well let them now.” 

“I don’t like it.” Jaune frowned. 

Cardin took his hand. “I know.” Then he turned to the girls again. “I do try my best to be a good influence on Cherry, Blake. Just like any other parent.”

“Any other parent?” Pyrrha echoed quietly. She looked between her leader and Cardin. “... how long have you two been in a relationship?”

“Nine years, seven months, and fourteen days,” Cardin answered without hesitation. There was a noise of surprise from Jaune, but he kept his eyes on Pyrrha. Her eyes widened, and her mouth opened slightly.

“_ What? _” Nora exclaimed.

Fingers threaded through his own, and he held on tight. “You keep track?” Jaune whispered, voice a little awestruck.

“Of course,” Cardin scoffed.

Jaune’s hand squeezed his, and he glanced back. Joy was in his eyes, and he had a dopey, tasing grin. “That’s so sappy.”

Cardin’s face went flat. “Shut up, Arc.”

“Make me, _ Arc _,” Jaune challenge without missing a beat. He used their joined hands to pull Cardin to his chest. As he expected, Cardin’s aura pinkened. Along with the tips of his ears and the top of his cheeks.

“Jaune,” he protested.

“Jaune?” Pyrrha asked at the same time.

With a disappointed sigh, he stepped back. The pink in Cardin’s aura lessened immediately. Though the same could not be said for his skin. “Sorry.”

Cardin nodded, taking a singular step away. Leaving just the bare minimum of space acceptable in public between them. So about an inch.

“Are you two… married?” Weiss questioned.

“Wait, _ what? _ ” Nora burst before either boy could respond. “You got _ married? _ And you didn’t _ tell us?? _”

“We, uh,” Jaune glanced to Cardin. “We’d thought you knew. Honestly.”

Nora crossed her arms and clicked her tongue. For someone as off-the-walls as her, it was kinda surprising to see how well she pulled off the ‘disappointed mother’ look.

“We wanted to invite you,” Jaune said apologetically. “But you were all busy.”

“And he was impatient,” Cardin added.

“Hey,” Jaune elbowed him in the side with a frown. “Don’t throw me under the bus, asshole. _ You _wanted to get married on our anniversary.”

Cardin shrugged, looking away slightly. Pink caused his aura to lighten, and his cheeks to darken. Jaune smiled to himself. That was something he loved to witness. Something he’d usually push, but not now.

“What do you mean you ‘thought we knew’?” Weiss did air quotes before her hands dropped to her hips.

“Well, Ren knew.” Jaune shrugged.

“Ren knew?” Pyrrha said. She sounded hurt, aura darkened around the edges.

“I knew,” Ren admitted.

“Why didn’t you tell us!” Nora complained.

“I also thought you knew,” Ren said. “And it wasn’t my place to tell.” 

Nora scoffed, but Jaune ignored it and gave Ren a grateful smile. Ren acknowledged it with a small nod.

“Okay,” Ruby said. “So let me get this straight. You two-” she pointed between Jaune and Cardin, “have been married for years and Cherry is your daughter?”

“Yes,” Jaune confirmed.

“And all this time we thought it was weird how much time you spent with Cardin! Now it makes sense.” Ruby gave a decisive nod.

The others frowned even as Ruby and Nora smiled. They weren’t quite disappointed frowns. Judging from their auras, the overall feeling was just confusion. Which Jaune could understand. It wasn’t every day you learned your friend had been in a relationship with someone for almost ten years, and even had a daughter with them. So he made a split-second decision.

“We’re gonna head out. Give you guys some time to get used to this. Okay?” Jaune smiled. Slowly, eventually, Pyrrha nodded. With that acceptance, he dragged Cardin away.

“Well, this definitely explains some things!” Nora declared behind them.

☼

“I don't know how I feel about this,” Blake said.

“It’s been a long time since our first year,” Ren said. “And Cardin really does loves them.”

“There _ is _ a lot of love there,” Weiss commented. “For both of them. Maybe we should just… give them a chance.”

Blake shrugged, and looked over to Yang who only shrugged. She turned to Pyrrha next.

“They're right,” Pyrrha said. “They were friends for a while, and Cardin stopped beating on people a long time ago. Maybe it's best to let things go, and let them be. But that doesn't mean we won't still watch out for Jaune.”

“People change.” Ruby shrugged. “I believe Cardin has.”

Blake sighed, but accepted it. “Okay. If he does anything to them, though.” She didn't finish her sentence. She didn't have to. They knew what she meant.

☼

Jaune took Cardin to get Cherry when they left. It would do them both good to see her after what happened.

They didn’t really talk on the way to Pyrrha’s house. That was okay, though. Jaune hadn’t expected him to. He reached a hand over, taking Cardin’s from his thigh when the car stopped. After a second, Cardin looked at him. “I love you,” Jaune told him with a small smile.

It took a long moment, but eventually Cardin matched that smile. “I know. I love you too.”

Jaune nodded. “Now let's get _ our _ little girl.” He opened his door, Cardin following suit after a moment of brief hesitation. “You think they know?”

Cardin shrugged. “Probably not.” Their wives didn't, so he didn't know why they would.

“You're likely right,” Jaune sighed. “Guess we have to tell _ them _ now, too.”

“Yeah,” Cardin agreed. After the disbelieving and disapproving looks he'd just gotten, it wasn't really something he wanted to do. But he knew he had to. This was something better told by the source. Not their wives. 

Even if he had to face those looks again. He felt himself frown. They couldn't believe he'd changed. After all these years. Maybe they were right. It'd been a lie, and he'd wake tomorrow and be that Cardin again. Or worse, he'd wake up only to learn it’d all been a dream. He'd be back in his bed at Beacon, Sky snoring across the room.

As if he could hear his thoughts, Jaune took his hand. He laced their fingers together. Then he squeezed, and Cardin remembered. Jaune could likely sense them from his aura. Absently, he wondered what it looked like now. Was it as murky as he felt it should be?

“C’mon,” Jaune said the word softly, gently pulling him forward. By habit, he followed. Pulled by a string. Just as he'd been since Beacon.

Jaune knocked on the door, and Penny opened it with a smile.

“Salutations!” Penny greeted them both with a smile, aura shining bright; green and happy.

“Hey, Penns,” Jaune smiled back at her. Out the corner of his eye he saw Cardin smile his own, smaller smile. That was something people always seemed to do around Penny. Whether they wanted to or not. She just had such an infectingly joyful aura. 

If Jaune hadn't known better, he'd probably say it was her semblance.

“Are you here for Cherry?” Penny directed the question toward him, but he knew she was also asking Cardin. “It’s rather early.”

“Yeah,” Jaune answered her question while also agreeing with her in the same breath. “We had a late night last night, so we figured we'd cut the meeting short and just go home with Cherry.”

Penny nodded understandingly, “She is with the other kids right now. Would you like to come in?”

Jaune glanced toward Cardin, tilting his head. Cardin shrugged. “Sure,” Jaune answered her. 

She moved into the house, both boys following behind her.

“Cherry?” Penny called as she walked into the room where the children were playing. “Your parents are here.”

Jaune and Cardin paused, eyes meeting in surprise. The eye contact was forcefully broken after barely a second, Cardin having to catch Cherry as she jumped into his arms. But the confusion did remain.

“I- I- ho- _ how _ ?” Jaune stared at Penny. _ Ruby _ hadn’t known. Why did Penny? _ How _ did Penny?

“Well,” Penny looked embarrassed. “I had always believed you to be in a close romantic relationship. Especially these past few years.”

“And you?” Jaune turned to Ilia, who hadn’t even flinched at the info.

Though her aura was tinged with embarrassment, Ilia shrugged. “Cardin’s pretty obvious with how much he loves you.”

Cardin gapped for a few seconds. “No I’m not!”

Jaune snickered, and Cardin turned to glare at him. Then of _ course _Cherry had to pipe up. Her own little joyous, drawn out ‘you love him!’ followed by a giggle. Cardin groaned. Sold out by his own daughter. Not that he admitted it.

“You do. You looooove me.” Jaune stepped closer to Cardin with a smile.

Cardin frowned at him, then turned away. “Nope,” he declared. Against his back, he could feel Jaune’s pout. Like it cost he much, he sighed. “Fine.” He turned back to Jaune’s bright eyes. Without hesitation he kissed him softly. “I do.”

“Knew you couldn’t stay away.” Jaune winked playfully.

Cardin gave him a flat look. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“No,” Jaune whined as Cardin stepped away with Cherry.

Ilia rolled her eyes with a smile. “Go home.”

Jaune looked at her, back to Cardin and Cherry, then Penny, before returning to Ilia. “Right. Thanks for watching her.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Ilia told him.

“She’s a joy.” Penny added.

Jaune smiled. “Yeah.” There was a quiet echo of the word behind him, and Jaune didn’t need to look to see Cardin smiling at their daughter. Cardin took his hand then. He pulled him toward the door and Jaune laughed. “Bye, guys!”

“Bye!” Cherry repeated, waving to the room.

Jaune grabbed the keys from Cardin, beating him to the car. He started it up as Cardin placed Cherry down in the back. When Cardin came to the window, it was down and Jaune was already leaning over the center console. “Going my way?” he asked with his most rakish grin. The one that’d always had Cardin laughing through a blush when they were dating.

Now Cardin just rolled his eyes with half a smile. “Maybe. But I don’t have a way to pay you.”

Jaune let his eyes travel up and down Cardin’s body. Making it _ very _ visible. “I'm sure we can… figure _ something _out.” Cardin’s cheeks darkened, blush quickly traveling under his collar. Oh, how Jaune would love to follow it but now wasn't the time.

Cardin swallowed, feeling his body heat under Jaune’s stare. He did his best to ignore it, simply getting in the car. Jaune was still on the console. When he turned to him, Jaune took advantage of their proximity and kissed him. It threw Cardin off for a moment. But he caught up quickly and kissed back, opening his mouth to help Jaune deepen it. They would've gone on until they both ran out of breath. If not for the noise of disgust from the back. Both of them smiled into the kiss. “We should leave,” Cardin whispered against Jaune’s lips. 

Jaune agreed, and gave him a last peck before moving away. “Did you have fun?” He asked as he drove home.

In the mirror they saw Cherry light up. “Yeah!”

“What did you do?” Cardin asked her. Almost immediately Cherry dove into a monologue of the last two hours. As she talked, Cardin too Jaune’s free hand. The movement made Jaune glance over at him, two smiles meeting. For the rest of the drive they held hands, Cardin watching Cherry gesticulate in the mirror.

☼

“You two ready?” Jaune smiled at his family sitting on the couch.

“Always,” Cardin confirmed.

Jaune nodded, plopping down next to his husband. With a flourish he definitely learned from Cardin, he started the movie. All three of them snuggled together as the opening for Mr. Magorium’s Wonder Emporium played. Nights like this were common. They worked on instinct, Cherry taking her place on Cardin’s lap and Cardin leaning into Jaune, who wrapped his arms around them. 

Jaune’s fingers twined with Cardin’s at their hip. Cardin’s head fell back to rest fully on Jaune’s chest. Just letting himself get lost in the warmth of his family and the movie’s bright colours. He gave a content sigh. It didn’t matter what anyone would say. _ This _is where he belonged. With a smile he watched the family film.

Halfway through the movie, Jaune moved slightly. His head leaned down and Cardin could feel his breath against his ear. “I love you,” Jaune whispered. Like he was sharing a secret. Cardin rolled his eyes, but he smiled.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, squeezing Jaune’s hand. An answering squeeze happened immediately, both to his hand and heart. Old age had made him sappy. Years of being with Jaune made him sappy. It wasn’t something he’d change. He turned his head and Jaune took the cue, kissing him softly. They parted and smiled at each other. A snore from Cardin’s lap had them both turn away.

Cherry had fallen asleep. Eyes closed and mouth open. Jaune huffed a small laugh and Cardin gently lifted her. “Bed time.”

“Bed time,” Jaune agreed.

As Jaune took care of the movie and the couch, Cardin carried Cherry to her room. Her arms had wrapped around his neck, and removed them to place her in the bed. He turned her nightlight on, taking a moment to look at her. Calm face awash in pink. She looked so much like Jaune. His heart pounded and he leaned down to brush his lips against her forehead. “Good night,” he whispered. She stirred slightly, curling around her stuffed animal. An old Pumpkin Pete’s rabbit from Jaune’s childhood. Softly he ran a hand through her waves. A smile lingered on her lips. The sleepy kind, when every feature is relaxed. “I love you.”

Jaune came in after him, doing his own night time ritual. Cardin waited for him in the hallway, listening to the quiet ‘I love you, good night’. Outside her door, Jaune took Cardin’s hands hands in his own. He squeezed them. And ducked down to press a kiss to Cardin’s nose, before he kissed his bottom lip. “We should probably head to sleep, too.”

“Yeah,” Cardin agreed, moving forward for a third kiss. Something Jaune gave freely. Warmth flooded his chest and he smiled into it.

“What?” Jaune moved away slightly to give Cardin a curious smile, but Cardin only shook his head. He reached for another kiss before stepping away. His hands were still entwined with Jaune’s, and he used them to pull him along to their room. With only a smile, Jaune followed.


End file.
